


Where the Wild Roses Grow

by TheFluffiestSheep



Series: Murder Ballads [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: First Love, Implicit Intercourse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Man I don't wanna spoil, but the song is pretty well known I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffiestSheep/pseuds/TheFluffiestSheep
Summary: The call me the Wild RoseBut my name was Park Jinyoung





	Where the Wild Roses Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short thing! Hope you like.

They call me The Wild Rose

But my name was Park Jinyoung…

    / \\./  \/\\_  
  __{^\\_ _}_  ) }/^\  
 / /\\_/^\\._}_/ //  /  
(  (__{(@)}\\__}.//_/__A____A_______A________A________A_____A___A___A______  
 \\__/{/(_)\\_}  )\\\ \\\\---v-----V-----V---Y-----v----Y------v-----V-----v---  
   ( (__)_)_/ )\ \>  
    \\__/  \\_/\/\/  
       \\__,--'

The first day I saw him, I knew he was the one, raven black hair framing a beautiful face, plump lips like the red petals of the wild roses that grew riverside, he smiled at me, hand covering his pearly white teeth as my eyes pierced his. And he was beautiful, oh so painfully beautiful.

    / \\./  \/\\_  
  __{^\\_ _}_  ) }/^\  
 / /\\_/^\\._}_/ //  /  
(  (__{(@)}\\__}.//_/__A____A_______A________A________A_____A___A___A______  
 \\__/{/(_)\\_}  )\\\ \\\\---v-----V-----V---Y-----v----Y------v-----V-----v---  
   ( (__)_)_/ )\ \>  
    \\__/  \\_/\/\/  
       \\__,--'

When he knocked on my door and entered my room I saw his sharp eyes cutting through me, but as I trembled he embraced me firmly, and my heart calmed down just the slightest, only to start beating fast for whole another reason.

He slipped my clothes from my body, unveiling me like a precious art piece, the touch of our bare skin lighted a fire within me, red as the roses that grew down the river, he would be my first man, and as the sensations made my eyes overflow, with a careful hand he wiped the tears that ran down my face and blurred the twin dots above his eye I had taken to love so much so fast.

On the second day, he brought me a flower, telling me it could not compared to the red of my kissed lips and as my cheeks surely became the same red as the rose he’d brought, he asked me whether I knew where the wild roses grow sweet, scarlet and free, much as I would describe this mysterious stranger, with his wide smile that made his eyes disappear in half moons, who softly asked, as he laid me down in my bed, to lay all my loss and sorrow upon him, to be rebirthed anew by having his hands purge all the pain away as they touched my body. As both of us came back down for the ephemeral heaven we’d found in each other’s bodies, he kissed my hair and asked me if I would follow him so he could show me the roses I so much reminded him of.

On the third day he took me to the river, a single red rose on his hand, he showed me the wild roses and he kissed my lips, and the last thing I heard, was a muttered whisper against them as I raised my eyes to the rock he brought down on my head.

    / \\./  \/\\_  
  __{^\\_ _}_  ) }/^\  
 / /\\_/^\\._}_/ //  /  
(  (__{(@)}\\__}.//_/__A____A_______A________A________A_____A___A___A______  
 \\__/{/(_)\\_}  )\\\ \\\\---v-----V-----V---Y-----v----Y------v-----V-----v---  
   ( (__)_)_/ )\ \>  
    \\__/  \\_/\/\/  
       \\__,--'

On the last day I took him to the river where the wild roses grew and as he laid below me, passion red flowing around him in the crystal clear waters, I kissed him goodbye. Such a shame that, as I told him, “ _All beauty must die_ ” and he was the most beautiful of them all, so I kneeled next to him and planted a rose between his previously oh so red lips that no one would ever taste anymore.

And the only witnesses to the surely not mournful drop of water that that fell from my eye were the red wild roses, but if they tell you this, know that beauty is deceitful and they certainly are lying.

    / \\./  \/\\_  
  __{^\\_ _}_  ) }/^\  
 / /\\_/^\\._}_/ //  /  
(  (__{(@)}\\__}.//_/__A____A_______A________A________A_____A___A___A______  
 \\__/{/(_)\\_}  )\\\ \\\\---v-----V-----V---Y-----v----Y------v-----V-----v---  
   ( (__)_)_/ )\ \>  
    \\__/  \\_/\/\/  
       \\__,-

 

They call me The Wild Rose

But my name was Park Jinyoung

Why they call me it I do not know

For my name was Park Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Man I don't know why but I love murder ballads from Nick Cave, and this one is soo eerie, but the song is so beautiful... I don't even know anymore. I guess it's because it tells a story, and I always loved a song that told a story  
> I usually loathe writing in first person, but here not only it was hard to me to distance from the song enough to write it in the third person, but it also seemed to fit really well, so I decided to keep it this way. This work is inspired (one may even say adapted) from Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds and Kylie Minogue's Where the Wild Roses Grow. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> By the way I got the rose from here https://asciiart.website//index.php?art=plants/flowers


End file.
